


Camping Before The Split

by JugheadEaton



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JugheadEaton/pseuds/JugheadEaton
Summary: Summary: Betty and Jughead have one last day to spend together before Jughead gets sent to South Side High and lives with a foster family.





	Camping Before The Split

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. - Sorry this took so long! I’ve been having major writer’s block lately. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Update (April 15, 2018): I spaced out the story a bit and fixed some things.

“Betty, can’t we just go back to Pop’s?” Jughead whined as he lugged all the camping gear onto the muddy earth of the forest right next to Sweet Water River. Betty lightly grazed her fingers on her boyfriend's jaw line.

“We already went there, Juggie. Besides, we always go there. And we won’t be able to have moments like this after today so...” Betty trailed off, her voice cracking at the last syllable.

Jughead held his girlfriend’s hands lightly, cutting her off. “Yeah you’re right. Like always,” He reassured, attempting to change her mood.

Betty gently tilted Jughead’s face up so she could stare into his dark blue eyes. “Not always, Jug. You should know that by now,” She whispered and planted a small kiss on his cheek, her voice devoid of any voice cracks. “Anyways, let’s set up the tents. We only have about three hours.”

Jughead rolled his eyes as he started to assemble his dark green tent. “I still can’t believe your curfew is 9:00,” he murmured as he undid a velcro strap, watching his tent form on its own. He then placed the blonde’s dark violet tent on a small patch of poorly cut grass, undoing it’s velcro strap.

Betty smiled and dumped everything out of her camping bag and into her newly set up tent. “Thank you, Juggie.” she cheered.

Jughead gave a small grin in return. “No problem, Betts,” He replied. The raven haired teen crawled into his tent, opened his bag, and flung everything against the “wall” of the thin tent. A few minutes later, he slid out into the wilderness to start the fire but stopped when he saw that Betty was already on the task.

Except now she had her detective-like jacket off and wore her normal cotton candy pink sweater, simple dark blue jeans and pink and white sneakers, accompanied by her classic tight golden ponytail. Betty looked up from what she was doing then smiled when she met eye contact with her still boyfriend. “What? Didn’t think I knew what to do?” she tilted her head sarcastically.

Jughead just shook his head. “No. It’s just...“ he trailed off. Being the overprotective boyfriend that he is, Jughead began to imagine what could go wrong with Betty setting up the fire: what if she got a splinter from the sticks she was using? Or what if she created the fire but burned herself in the process? Or even worse, what if she created the fire but her clothes got caught on fire and she couldn't roll out the flames? Literally anything could go wrong and it worried Jughead deeply.

”Juggie what’s wrong?” She finally asked as she stood up and dusted her pants off. “Do you see anyone? Archie? Veronica? Your dad?” Betty swallowed. “My mom?” She asked slowly. After no response, Betty stood up and kissed her frozen-like boyfriend. Jughead immediately stirred back to life.

“I’m sorry, Betty, did you say something?” Jughead asked nervously, worrying thoughts swirling in his brain. He received a small death stare from his partner. Jughead whipped off his stained denim jacket and chucked it at his tent. Now, all he wore was a blood red t-shirt with a black “S” in the center, black jeans with black overall straps hanging from his waist, black converse and (of course) his classic crown beanie.

Betty stared at Jughead for a good minute then went back to starting the fire. “Can I get any help, Juggie?” She questioned, her voice a little on the sarcastic side.

Jughead shook his head at himself then sat next to his girlfriend. Just as he was about to stop Betty and finish her work, a light crackle sound was heard and a fire began to blaze once he took a seat.

“Yay! Thanks Juggie!” Betty cheered as if he ignited the fire. Jughead gave a small yet adorable little smile in response. “Time for s’mores,” She announced as she grabbed a bag the size of a yoga ball, filled to the brim with fluffy, cloud-like marshmallows. She then pulled out five bars of delicious milk chocolate and a box of graham crackers. She smiled. Jughead smiled too. At least Betty was clearing her mind from the fact that her boyfriend was going to live on the other side of town (mind you, the “bad” side of town) and live with a foster family, whom she didn't trust one bit.

Jughead stared at the ingredients before him then smirked to himself as a certain idea infested his brain. He grabbed a stick, stuck a marshmallow through it, hovered the cloud-like mush over the fire and watched it turn a brownish color. Betty watched him carefully and thoughtfully as she took a marshmallow of her own, roasted it over the campfire and checking her watch. “Two hours and a half left, Juggie,” she reported, her eyes showing tiny signs of worry.

Jughead just nodded his head as he placed his melted marshmallow onto a graham cracker and melted his chocolate just the way he liked it: nearly melting into tasty chocolate goo. The raven haired teen placed all his ingredients together to form a neatish s’more. By now, Betty had made a fairly sloppy s’more herself. Time to activate “the plan”, as Jughead liked to call it. He turned to Betty and smiled. “Cheers,” he stated as he held out his s’more towards Betty. Her eyebrows raised in a slightly confused way but nonetheless, she giggled and bonked her s’more with his while saying “Cheers.” But just as Betty and Jughead “toasted” s’mores, Jughead made his move.

He “accidentally” dropped some of the chocolate and marshmallow onto Betty’s collarbone. “Oops,” he muttered as he placed his s’more down. Betty first gave a death glare but a few seconds later realized her boyfriend's game and felt her lips curl into a smile, placing her own s’more next to Jughead’s. “Bad Jughead,” she hissed playfully. As Jughead went for a kiss the unthinkable happened: Betty had placed a finger on Jughead’s rough lips, stopping him. “Not here, Juggie,” she whispered as she motioned towards her tent. Jughead nodded in agreement then picked Betty up and placed her in the tent. She giggled as Jughead zipped the tent shut. “Now where was I?” he asked sarcastically. “Oh right.” In one swift motion, Jughead pulled off Betty’s loose sweater and tossed it to the side, the chocolate and marshmallow dripping down to her upper chest. Betty blushed but giggled again, nonetheless. Jughead awkwardly smiled as Betty pulled him close and yanked his t-shirt off. He plucked his beanie off and placed it gently in the corner of the tight tent. Once the crown left his hand, Jughead pounced on Betty and began to cover her face (mostly her lips) and neck in kisses. She let him do that for about five minutes, until she slid her hand in between herself and her boyfriend’s lips. Puzzled, Jughead met Betty's eyes.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, his eyebrows raised.

“It’s your turn,” Betty breathed as she rolled over and pushed Jughead to the ground. Lustfully, she locked her fingers in her boyfriend’s oil colored hair, a sort of blissful vibe running through her body. She then connected her lips with his, savoring the taste. Forcefully, Jughead’s fingers wrapped around Betty’s hips, which made her gasp. “Juggie,” she whined as one of Jughead’s large hands crawled up her back and hooked the back of her snow white bra. As he unclasped the bra, Jughead smiled proudly while Betty turned red. Poor Betty’s face went a deeper shade of red as her boyfriend’s eyes landed on her breasts, his mouth hung open in astonishment.

“Betty…” Jughead barely spoke as his hand grazed the skin just above Betty’s breasts, nicking some of the chocolate and marshmallow off onto his finger. She smiled shyly, placed a petite hand on her boyfriend’s thin waistline and bashfully whispered “You can touch them, you know.” Wasting no time, Jughead licked the goo off his finger and hungrily dug his face in between Betty’s breasts and bit down ever so slightly. Another gasp escaped Betty, her breath hitching. Jughead chuckled against his girlfriend and trailed kisses up her neck. “Bets, the s’mores.”

At first, Betty’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Seconds later, Jughead licked the remains of the now hardened chocolate and marshmallow plopped on Betty’s collarbone (and upper chest), all the while pointing to the mushed/melted s’mores sitting inches away from their bodies. Betty laughed and picked up one of the contorted snacks, getting the sugar filled goop all over her fingers. She then lightly tapped her boyfriend’s chin, telling him to look at her. He obeyed like a puppy getting a bone. “Say ahh,” Betty insisted as she opened her mouth.

“I didn't know I was at the dentist’s office,” Jughead joked as he mimicked Betty’s mouth and bit down on her s’more. Without warning, Jughead picked up the other s’more and fed it to his girlfriend. Betty giggled as she chewed and watched Jughead suck the chocolate and marshmallow off her fingers. Once her s’more slid down her throat, Betty licked the chocolate and marshmallow off Jughead’s fingers, copying him. “Copy cat.” Jughead pouted playfully and wiped some of the remaining goop off of Betty’s lips.

“It's not my fault that I adore you, Jughead Jones.” Betty declared.

As Jughead shyly grinned, a beep was heard. “What was that?” Betty asked, now on edge. “Relax, it's just my watch. It's 8:30, Betts,” Jughead soothed as he rubbed Betty’s arm, comfortably. Her face dropped. “I...we...we only have thirty more ‘regular’ minutes left…” she stammered. The pout on her face slowly grew into a deep frown, her eyes getting damp. She didn't want the night to end. In fact, she wanted it to last for a long while, maybe even for eternity. Jughead put Betty’s clothes back on and slung an arm around her. He looked into her eyes.

“Betty,” he started. “Don't worry. We'll be fine,” he finished, reading her mind. Betty sniffled and wiped some stray tears away. “But Jughead...the serpents...and our parents…” she listed, her voice cracking as more tears streamed down her face. Jughead threw his shirt on and carefully placed his beanie back on. He then wiped his girlfriend's tears away. “Hey. Nothing’s going to stop us from being together, alright?” Jughead insisted. “C’mon Betty look at me. Please.” Betty slowly obeyed. “I will never stop loving you,” Jughead stated, his hands now on Betty’s shoulders.

Betty sniffled and laid her head on Jughead’s shoulder. “You promise?” She whimpered.

Jughead placed a firm hand on Betty’s back and began to rub her gently. “I promise.” He smiled, attempting to make his girlfriend feel better. Luckily, it did. Betty sniffled once more and unzipped the tent, the fire nearly out. Jughead looked at the fire then at Betty. She laughed lightly and grabbed the s’mores’ materials.

“We don't have to melt the marshmallows. We’ll be leaving in ten minutes anyways,” Betty stated, the frown reappearing on her face.

Jughead pouted and pushed the s’more materials away. He then held Betty in his arms, stroking her golden locks. “Let's just savor the moment,” Jughead whispered as he stared into the sunset.

Betty smiled and watched the sun sink lower and lower until finally, it was nonexistent. The beep from Jughead’s watch indicated that their last normal day was up. After quickly packing up everything, Betty and Jughead held each other in their arms, for probably the last time in a while.

“Me moving to the south side won't change anything,” Jughead assured as he rubbed Betty’s arm. Betty stared at a nearby tree, dazed.

“I hope you’re right.”


End file.
